


Summer.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, friends-to-lovers!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: You will always be a part of me and it’s okay because I’ll always want you to be here close to my heart with me until the day I don’t exist anymore.





	Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> So here is it! My first ever TeddyxLehens fanfic ever! I have to say this has been the most difficult and easiest ff I’ve ever written in my life. It took me a LOT of wips with a lot of different ideas, I swear I have like 5 wips of ff for TxL in my documents but I just couldn’t bring myself to write them, I had my biggest writer block ever but then I found a song I liked a lot and the MV spark an idea inside my head and PUM I wrote this in one go LMAO.
> 
> This is the [MV and song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5wCZ0-3Eos) that helped me write this, hihgly reccomended!
> 
> Even tho I can’t finish my other wips at the moment if the inspiration gets me I’ll definitely finish them and post them but it depends so we’ll see. 
> 
> Okay sooooo this. I again took the a lot of scenes from different times put together format I did in my last ff for this one. If you feel confused about their ages or something in the final notes I'm going to leave some answers ig hahajshah. I really hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this thing. ;;

Siwoo looked curiously at the new kid at the front of the class, he had big and round glasses above his nose and his face was funny, he kept looking at the floor while the teacher introduced him to the class. She was saying something about he being from Seoul and that the entire class should look after him, then patting his shoulder and telling him to choose a seat to be his new desk. The boy pushed his glasses back against his face looking all around the classroom from an empty chair to sit, his eyes falling on the seat beside him, the one that has been empty since his desk mate changed schools the year before. Siwoo stared at the other boy make his way to him, shyly moving the chair and sitting on it. Siwoo thought he was weird but funny.

“Hi, my name’s Siwoo.” He greeted his new desk mate with a welcoming smile, making the other boy look at him, said boy’s cheeks coloring a light red when he realized he had someone attention on him.

“Hello, I’m Jinseong…” a soft voice replied, curious and wondering eyes looking back at him.

Nor Siwoo or Jinseong knew at the time that simple moment, that simple action of choosing that seat and greeting the other that morning would mark their entire lives, their destinies interlacing with one other, changing their paths to create one together.

* * *

Running, running, running without stop, long legs one after the other, the bright sun blinding eyes and burning skin. Shouts and laughs filling the air going through black pitch hair. Green and blue infinite in every direction, flowers growing in between and sometimes a lonely three in their way. Fields of nothing and everything behind and ahead of them.

Stopping on their favorite spot in the middle of nowhere but really known to them, Siwoo let his entire body fall onto the ground, Jinseong doing the same at his side. Staring at the sky trying to regulate their shaky breathes, nothing but silence around them.

“I don’t understand Junior High.” Was the first thing Jinseong said breaking the soundless background. “It’s so dumb.”

Siwoo turned his head towards his friend with a confused face, he hasn’t noted something strange happening lately in their school or with their classmates. “Why?”

Jinseong just shrugged before closing his eyes and moving his arms under his head as a type of pillow for it. “You know how I joined the basketball club and everyone’s just talking about chicks and who they’re making out with, stupid talk honestly.”

Siwoo pursed his lips thinking about the other boy words, now that he thought more about it he himself have been experimenting the same things with his own club classmates. He preferred choosing a more calm optative and going with music, guitar to be more precisely and both girls and boys always gossiped about who their last make out session partner were or how hot their girlfriend slash boyfriend were. To be honest, he didn’t care much about those things but deep down inside him he was a little bit jealous of them because at the end of the day he wanted to kiss someone as well and know if all the talk about it being great was true or not.

“What’s so great about sharing saliva with another person anyway?” Jinseong said with a bitter tone. “Neither of us had even have our first kiss and we’re more than fine.”

Leaning forward in a sitting position, Siwoo looked at the horizon, blue and green combining within one another at some point. Turning his head to Jinseong again an idea making his heart beat faster than normal and the tip of his ears burn a little. He cleared his throat before speaking. “What about if we have our first kiss together?”

He waited for Jinseong’s reaction to be loud and surprised maybe a little bit grossed out but what he got was a silently one, his friend opening his eyes actually contemplating his words and shooting himself in a sitting position as well, a simple nod coming from him as a positive respond for his request.

“R-Really..?” He asked the other male, totally thrown off by the response he had gotten.

Jinseong hummed while nodding again. “Yeah, why not? It’s beneficial for the both of us and it wouldn’t be awkward because we have been friends for a long time so something like this shouldn’t be too hard to do, right? We trust each other.” The young man with the glasses explained offhandely, Siwoo blinking a couple of times processing all the words.

It shouldn’t be awkward but the two of them were dudes, that would make it awkward he’d guess because all his friends talked about kissing a person of the opposite gender never one of their own but Jinseong didn’t seem to mind and to be completely honest neither did him. He never had the urge or want of kissing a boy before but neither a girl so he didn’t care that much about that.

Jinseong was right, they’re friends and something like a kiss wouldn’t change that. He didn’t even know why his brain was overthinking it all this much when he was the one who suggested it in the first place.

“Okay.”

With unsure steps of how to exactly proceed Jinseong was the first to make a move, leaning towards Siwoo, closing the already almost non-existent space that were separating them. The thinner male watched him close his eyes and felt his breath against his own lips, he didn’t know why his heart was beating as fast as it was. 

And without realizing it completely and with his eyes yet wide open he felt the opposite lips clash against his own. Jinseong was kissing him, his best friend was giving him his first kiss and vice versa. He finally closed his eyes, his stomach doing weird things, as if it was jumping and his heartbeat couldn’t get normal again. He didn’t know if all those things happening to him were normal while kissing your male best friend but he didn’t really mind that much, it felt strange in a good way somehow.

He didn’t know if with other people whatever they were a male or a female would make him feel the same as he was feeling at that moment but he knew kissing Jinseong felt really nice and didn’t want it to stop.

* * *

“Siwoo!” He snapped out of his state of sleepiness when the sudden shout of his name rang inside his ears, with half closed eyes he leaned back from where he was napping above his desk, looking at the person standing in front of him. Was a girl classmate from his music club.

“What’s up?”

“One of my classmates asked me to give you this.” The girl extended her hand with a letter on it, Siwoo arched his eyebrows up. “Don’t tell me you forgot today is Valentine’s day..?” Siwoo just smiled embarrassed, he did indeed forgot today was a different day from the others, he didn’t actually care much about special holidays, even less Valentine’s day. His friend just rolling her eyes at him with a sigh, leaving the letter on his desk before talking again.

“Hey, isn’t that your friend?”

Siwoo turned his head to where she was staring through the window.

Down in the backyard where most of his classmates were playing soccer, under a three were Jinseong and some girl, her face was completely red and her hands were extended in order to give the taller man a box. The box however was very particular being pink with red and some hearts draw on it, a letter on top of it. His friend scratched his head and accepted the box with a bow, the girl bowing as well before running away. 

Siwoo felt his stomach fell to the ground.

He hated it so much how Jinseong always got a lot of letters and gifts, how popular he was. He hated it because he didn’t want him to fall for someone else. He didn’t mind that much when they were younger but after what happened last year with their first kiss adventure everything just got complicated, more like for him internally than for their friendship.

They were still pretty much the same best friends they always were since they met back in elementary school, growing up together but after the kiss Siwoo just felt everything changed, at least for him. Every time they went to their usual spot where everything happened it kept reminding him about the kiss, how good it felt and how it made his heart flutter and his stomach felt funny. He would remember how soft and warm Jinseong’s lips felt against his own, wishing he could kiss him once more. He wanted to hold his hand when they walked back home, be the reason his friend smile out of nowhere just like he himself did when he remembered him at random times. He yearned to be the reason Jinseong’s heart beat faster and his hand got sweaty. He wished to be with him all the time and hug him without a proper excuse just for the sake of it. He wanted Jinseong to feel the same everything he feel for him.

Siwoo sighed while leaning forward with his face against his desk closing his eyes to rest again, tired already from all the thinking.

Later when they were walking home a sudden silence fell upon them, neither of them talking their tongues out like they always used to do. Jinseong still carrying the pink box in his hands making Siwoo want to take it and throw it away into the fields around them. Jealousy eating away all the fear of being rejected.

“I hate it.” He spoke first stopping on his steps, gaining the other man's attention immediately, stopping as well.

“What?”

Siwoo crossed his arms above his chest and looked straight at him. “I hate when girls give you gifts. I hate when you smile and accept them.” Jinseong looked utterly puzzled at that point.

“What? Why?”

“I want to be the one gifting you things and making you smile not other people, okay?” He confessed in the heat of the moment, his hands folded into fist at his sides, Jinseong’s eyes wide like two coins.

“W-what does that even mean?” The slightly taller man asked him completely confused, he just rolled his eyes and how dense and slow his friend could be sometimes.

“I like you, fool.” his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning, his heart beating like crazy. “I like you more than a friend.”

“You like me?” He asked dumbfounded, apparently still not really understanding what was happening in that moment, making him more irritated.

“I do.” with a sigh Siwoo turned his sight to the side already feeling the regret start blooming inside his chest. This entire situation was an error, something that shouldn’t have happened. He should have kept all his stupid feelings bottled within himself and not ruining his most beloved friendship.

“That’s good.”

“Eh?”

“That means I’m not the only one.”

* * *

He looked at their interlaced hands, how nice they fit each other. The extreme heat of the end of the summer not being enough reason to them to want to detach from one another. Jinseong just recently returning from his holidays in Seoul with his family so they wanted to spend together all the time they had left before summer break ended and their second year of High school started.

They were in Siwoo’s room watching the tv, the house just for the two of them because his parents went to the next town to visit his grandmother and not returning until Sunday night.

“How was Seoul?” he asked when the program they were watching was on a commercial break. Jinseong turning his head to look at him.

“Nice, I got to visit a lot of places and see my family.” The taller man told him enthusiastically making his heart warm of how happy he looked. “Wait! I got something for you!” 

Siwoo stared curiously at his boyfriend who was looking inside his backpack for something, his face lighting up when he seemed to finally find what he was looking for, returning to his former seat on the floor beside him with something inside his hand.

“I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you.” Jinseong explained while opening his hand, a silver ring catching Siwoo’s attention immediately. “I saved enough money to be able to get you a present and when I saw it I just wanted to give it to you.”

Siwoo looked at him and the ring, his brain out of words to form sentences. Fireworks exploding inside his heart. Jinseong taking his hand and slowly sliding the ring in his index finger, the silent moment still filling the entire room, just staring at each other. The shorter man smiling and guiding his hand to his nape, moving his fingers to unlock the necklace he always carried with himself. A slim silver necklace his grandmother gifted him when he was really young, his boyfriend astonished when he moved to lock it around his neck.

They smiled softly at each other, no needing words to say what they felt, their eyes speaking for them.

* * *

“I want to see the sea.” Siwoo said out of nowhere, his lips forming a pout. Jinseong turning his head to his boyfriend, letting out a soft laugh at his expression.

“Me too. Let’s go visit it together someday.” The now more taller man said, gaining an excited expression from his boyfriend, almost nodding his head off making him laugh a bit more, Siwoo pushing him lightly telling him to stop.

The cold air of january merciless against their uncovered skin clothes couldn’t protect. The usual flowers around them in their favorite spot still not blooming, waiting for the warm spring to come around.

“I love you.”

Jinseong’s voice loud in the silence a spot in the middle of nowhere could offer, not other sound coming from anywhere just them and their shaky heartbeats. Siwoo still processing the words directed at him, the man seated by his side not saying anything more. Feeling his eyes water slightly by the confession, he dreamed a million times in what kind of scenario they would say their first ever I love you to each other, if it would be magical and would make all his insides explode in happiness.

It was anything but that.

This was raw and in the perfect moment, the distant and dull sun feeling thousands of times more hot against their cold red cheeks. Relief overwhelming him at knowing his intense emotions for the other man were reciprocated. His heartbeats being steady and surely in sync with the opposite one, sure they beat for each other only. The dull colors being outshone by the bright glow coming from their eyes when they stared at each other. Needless words being spoken in the form of smiles and thigh holds.

And in that moment in their favorite spot where they shared a lot of moments since they met 6 years ago when they were just two kids running after each other, where they shared their first kiss and other million moments happened as well, he knew he would never love someone else as much as he loved Park Jinseong. They would never be another person he would adore as much as he adored the other man, his heart completely and absolutely devoted to him.

No one could ever take the spot Jinseong will forever have deep inside his soul.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“I’m going back to Seoul.”

Numb. He felt nothing but numbness, the world stopped spinning and time just didn’t kept flowing.

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Siwoo.”

In the middle of June when the summer burned their skin into sweat and the flowers in the fields looked the most delightful, Jinseong broke his heart.

He couldn’t feel anything, nothing seemed like it was actually happening, it felt like a movie being played in front of him. Everything so far and distant. The words falling from his lover’s mouth don’t having sound.

He watched the taller male reach the back of his neck and unhook the necklace that has been around his neck since they were 16, putting it back inside his hand. The sight of his back walking more and more afar from him tattoed inside his brain. He couldn’t remember the expression he had nor what he said, the silver ring on his finger weighing him down.

Jinseong left their small town that summer in order to attend a college in Seoul, leaving behind their memories and dreams but taking with him Siwoo’s entire universe and leaving him with just a hollow shell of himself.

He never returned to their favorite spot in the middle of the fields, neither did Jinseong.

* * *

“I’m going to clean my room!” He shouted from up-stairs, his mom replying with an _ okay! _

Sighing he entered his room and started to accommodate all his things, he needed to put order on his space before it drove him crazy. Finishing with his desk relatively quick he moved to his shelves, starting to move his books to his bed to order them again but suddenly he noticed a small can on the furthest part of his last shelf. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached for it to check what was in it, taking out what was inside it. A cold and dull sensation overtaking his entire body realizing what it was.

It was a silver necklace with a silver ring hanging on it.

The same necklace he gave to Jinseong years back, the same necklace the man returned it to him before parting ways and he shoved into that can alongside the ring after a week of crying his eyes out. He hasn't seen both of those things since almost 2 years ago.

He looked at the two pieces shining under the sunlight that came inside his room from his window. Mocking him of all the promises and moments he lived with the other man, a reminder of how much he still missed and loved his past lover. Making him note how nothing has changed for him at all after all these years because deep inside himself he still was waiting for the other man to come back to him even if he loved to pretend all his feelings and memories were in the past and he moved on already.

His grip around them got tighter, walking to the window and opening it, his hand behind his head ready to throw both of those things out of the house but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t threw away because they're the only thing he had left from his first love, not when he still was in love with the man at the other end of his affections. He crouched down, holding the pieces against his chest close to his broken heart, tears flowing freely down his pale cheeks, his shoulders shaking.

He hated him so much and yet he missed him dearly.

* * *

Siwoo walked fast enough to make sure he would make it to his first class of the day, he hated it but it was part of his degree so there wasn’t much he could do about it, sadly. He looked at his watch and sigh in relief, he still had 15 minutes to spare, he wouldn’t be late.

Turning around the next corner he suddenly stopped on his foot, his eyes growing twice their normal size. His eyes didn’t believing what was in front of them, his heart beating like if he just run a marathon without stopping. At the other side of the road was a group of people talking but a certain face made the floor under him shake.

It was Jinseong, without doubt it was him. His round glasses still adorning his face as always but now his hair was blonde and his face looked more mature, his previous slim body now much more built with broad shoulders. He looked like nothing to the Jinseong from high school, he looked totally different but at the same time he looked the same with his stupid boyish grin and his crooked theeth.

3 years without seeing someone was a really long time.

His heart filling with this feeling of relief and comfort at seeing him again and know he was okay, that he seemed to be doing fine and happy. It didn’t matter how much time passed by, he would always wish the best for his childhood friend and first love. He didn’t know if the Jinseong that were in front of him now was the same as the one he fell in love when they were in middle school or if he was a totally different person, maybe not, not even himself was the same person he were years ago. The only thing he was sure of was that he would always have an important space inside his heart and mind, all their memories together were his most precious possession. It took him a while to be able to remember him without crying himself to sleep but time never failed in helping to heal all types of wounds.

A soft smile painting his face. He would always miss him, he would always wonder if he was fine or what he was up to. He would always remember him from time to time and the immense love they once shared and cherished.

He would always love Jinseong and the memory of him, have moments were he would wonder what if they were still together. The nostalgic feeling he learned to live with and came to the conclusion that it was okay. It was fine if he loathed the absence of the other man because at the end of the day he was mature enough to be able to live with that and keep on.

Siwoo started to walk again, the silver necklace around his neck with a silver ring hanging from it moving with every step he took forward, not even once looking back.

_ You will always be a part of me and it’s okay because I’ll always want you to be here close to my heart with me until the day I don’t exist anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> So this was it! I hope I didn’t disappoint too much ;; please let me know your thoughts about this aaaaand kudos are always appreciated. Uwu
> 
> Here are some notes if you feel curious or confused about the ff:
> 
> -They live in a small town in the countryside however they live 20 minutes from the main town, their houses are somehow close? But there’s fields everywhere, well their houses are in the middle of large fields so their favorite place could be located between both of their homes.
> 
> -Their ages from scene to scene are:  
1st scene: 11 years old.  
2nd scene: 14 years old.  
3rd scene: 15 years old.  
4th scene: 16 years old.  
5th and 6th scene: 18 years old.  
Final scene: 21 years old.
> 
> -In the final scene when Siwoo see Jinseong again in the middle of the Univertisy, both of them attend the same school but Siwoo is 2 years behind Jinseong.
> 
> -Jinseong didn’t saw Siwoo.
> 
> -Siwoo took a break from school after they graduated from High school that's why he stays when Jinseong leaves.
> 
> -Siwoo didn’t want to approach Jinseong because deep inside himself he was afraid the other man had forgotten him completely.
> 
> And yeah, if someone have more questions about the fic or something hit me up and I’ll gladly respond uwu thank you again for reading it!


End file.
